


Every Road

by Shadowwolf2579



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: Masa was born human, but never knew her human parents. She was found and raised with the Dalish until the day she was spotted using magic by some Templars. She now finds herself in a whole new world, growing up the rest of her life in a tower instead of outside in nature.Now she is of Harrowing age and her life is taking another turn, having to lose her two best friends, and dealing with other mage problems, on top of al lthis she has a large crush on the newest Templar at the twoer, Cullen.





	1. Prologue

Evening washed upon the forest, the fading sun's light draped over the land leaving long dark shadows. Birds had stopped their daylight songs and had gone to bed, and night animals had come out of hiding. Though in this beautiful moment there was no peace. An elven woman stood in a clearing, a basket of herbs at her feet, right behind her stood an elven male, both belonging to the near by dalish clan that camped here.

Across from the pair was two man, both in full armor, in one of the man's arms was a young child of age six, she was human, but most members of the dalish clan did not seem to care, at least not anymore, this child had been a member since she was an infant, so to the clan she was family. However the two men in armor were not.

"Give her back Shemlen! She is not yours to take." The elven woman said, her voice full of sterness and a power that was strong in it's own way. Her eyes were narrowed upn the two men, holding her child. The elven male behind her had a hand on her shoulder.

"Garas, Sister. We must go and tell the keeper at once." He said in a low tone to not let the humans hear him. 

"I will not leave my Da'len, brother." The elven female said sending a glare over her shoulder at her brother.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked her in the same hushed tone.

"There are only two of them. I can take them." The elven woman replied not keeping her voice quiet. She didn't care what the humans heard.

"You must be blinded with rage. There are three in hiding, and they have our young, do you wan them to use her as a hostage? If anyone can get her back it's the keeper." The male elf explained his voice holding a sternness to it as well, still hushed.

The female elf was about to speak her protest, but paused, her brother's words made sense, even if she didn't want to admit it. She tore her gaze away from her brother and looked to the two men and her child. She narrowed her eyes slightly in consintration and then she sensed it as well. There was three more hiding. _Cowards_ She thought to herself before turning her gaze back to her brother. "Quick then." She spoke her words of agreement to him before the two turned and hurried off.

As the two dalish elves hurried through the darkening forest, the female, the clan's healer by the name of Athetriel, followed right behind her brother, a warrior named Athel. 

"Why would those men come to our forest and steal one of our own?" Athetriel asked as they ran through the forest, quick and quiet. 

"I do not know, they look like templares to me." Athel said as he lead the way, making a quick turn at the end of the path and leading his sister onto another path.

"Templars?! They are not allowed ot take from the dalish. Are they out of their minds?" Athetriel asked in anger nad shock. Though before her brother could answer the two had come running into the camp, slowing to a stop.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Meanwhile back at the clearing the two men had watched the elves run off before gathering the rest of their men and beginning to make their way out of the forest. In truth they were not that deep into the forest, right on the outskirts to be exact. The two leading the group were Templar males by the name of Tyce, and Eryk. Tyce was the one carrying the small child. 

"Those elves fight us as if this child was their own." Eryk growled. 

"Perhaps they are recruiting mage children. You know they hate us, I bet they want to get back at us for what they started years ago." One of the Templars behind the two said. 

"That sounds like something those elves would do. They can't be trusted that is for sure. We will have to let Gregoir know of this at once." Eryk said.

"Wh-where are we going? Why can't mamae come?" The little girl asked. 

"Shut up mage!" Eryk snapped and the little girl flinced and buried her head into the Templar that held her shoulder. 

Tyce sighed heavily. "Eryk, calm yourself. You all are being idiots coming up with these ideas. She is just a child, and knows not any better."

"You say that now, wait til she sets you on fire to get back to those elves." Eryk said.

"Yeah, they can't be trusted, stupid knife ears." A templare behind them said.

The little girl blinked not sure what the term meant. She hadn't heard it before, though she had a feeling with how it was spoken that it wasn't good. "Where are we going?" She saked again.

"Oh, forgive me. We are going to the tower." Tyce said with a kind warm tone.

"Tower?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, it's known as the tower of magi, or the circle. It is a lovely place where mages are kept. They learn about magic and many other things. The circle keeps them safe from people who distrust them." Tyce explained.

"Keeps you from doing damage to everyone else too." Eryk huffed.

"Dmage? I wouldn't hurt no one. I want ta be a healer." Sie said, her speech was pretty good, though she messed up here and there every so often.

Tyce couldn't help but smile at the young girl in his arm. She reminded him of his own daughter at home. His daughter was more grown now though. "You will learn all about that in the circle, I am sure they will be glad to have you." Tyce said.

"Do they need help?" The little girl asked.

"Of course, we could always use more healers." Tyce said.

The little girl gave a happy smile at this. "Then I suppose it is my rite as a healer to offer my services." She said wanting to sound grown like her mother. 

Tyce chuckled at the little girl's words, meanwhile the other Templars either huffed, or sneered at the words. Eryk saying something under his breath that neither the little girl, nor Tyce had been able ot make out.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

The keeper, Nerana, was talking with a group of hunters who had reported spotting some Shemlen in the forest, though when two elves came bursting into camp, everyone's attention was on them. 

"Keeper Nerana!" Athetriel spoke with urgency, as she panted a bit trying ot catch her breath.

"What is the matter, Athetriel?" The keeper asked as she walked over to the two. 

"Masa! It's Masa, they took her." Athetriel panted.

"Masa? I thought she was here in camp." Nerana asked.

"No, I took her out today, to gather herbs. I wanted to teach her about the different herbs and what they were good for." Athetriel spoke quickly trying to get everything out at once.

"Who took her?" A random elf from the crowd that had gathered asked. 

"I bet it was those Shemlen we saw." One of the hunters from the patrol had growled.

"They can have her! She didn't belong her anyway." An elf fro mthe crowd spoke again.

"Hold your tongue! Masa mise well have been born here. She knows no other home. She is as much elf as we are." Another elf said bitterly to the other. 

"Was it a shemlen who took Masa? Please calm down and explain." The keeper spoke with calmness.

"It was. I was out with the hunters when we spotted the group. I had sent them back to tell you what we saw. I decided to follow them silently to make sure they didn't get into trouble, or cause it I should say." Athel began to explain. 

The hunters gave a nod to comfirm his words. "This is true Keeper." One said.

"Go on." Nerana had said after hearing the hunters speak. 

"Well I had taken my eyes off them for just a moment and It was then I heard screaming. I rushed to the noise and saw my sister and young Masa with a group of men. These men were armored. two were in the open, the other three were hiding." Athel explained.

"Cowards!" An elf said from the crowd. "Thy must know we are stronger then them or else they wouldn't have ot hide." He continued on with his rant, before another elf that stood besideh I'm hushed him.

"What did these men look like and what did they want?" Nerana asked.

"They looked like Templars keeper." Athel explained.

"Templars!?" A few elves in the crowd spoke together, not really planned, but it came out that way.

"They know they can't take mages from the dalish. They break our customs." Growled another elf.

"It was my fault Keeper, I shouldn't have let her get distracted, I thought it was best ot give her a break and let her play. She wanted to show me what she has been learning from you." Athetriel said now having caught her breath.

"It is not your fault dear. Take me to the place where they took her." Nerana demanded. 

"Right away." Athel said as he turned and began to lead the way, his sister, their keeper, and a few other elves, following after him.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Masa hadn't seen a place like this before. They entered a..city? was that what they called it? There was buildings and humans around. It was bigger then camp, though not what she would have imagined from hearing the stories of human cities. Perhaps this was not truly a city. She knew the Templars called it by a name, but the name was something she never heard before, some kind of lake.

She was carried and placed upon a boat before being drifted over to an island, one with a large building on it, tall and round. Was this the tower? She had way to many things to focus on. The buildings, the humans, the boat, the water, and the tower these were all new to her. She wanted to know more about everything.

The boat ride didn't take too long, though it had seemed to be relaxing and had almost put her to sleep, but when it docked she was back to being wide awake, how could she sleep when there was exploring to be done?

Tyce did not carry her this time, instead he held her hand as he and Eryk lead the way up to the large double doors of the tall building. When the doors opened, Masa's eyes widened. It was huge, it had so much room inside, not even the keepers tent was this big. 

"Tyce, Eryk, what do you have there?" The Knight-Commander asked as he began to approach the two, the other three Templars had come in and separated from the group heading to speak with friends, or Masa assumed that was what they went to do. 

"This is a mage child, we saw her using magic near the outskirts of the forest ser." Eryk said. 

"The forest? Did she have no parents?" The Knight-Commander asked.

"No ser, she claimed to be calling this elven woman mother, but as you can clearly see she is human, no signs of any elf, even partically." Eryk went on. "We think they are keeping human mage children to make an army and get back at us for what they did many years ago." Eryk said. 

Tyce sighed heavily at his friend. "The elven woman seemed very sencer about losing her child. I belive there is another side to this story." Tyce spoke up.

"What do you know?" Eryk huffed. "I know those elves, they are no good and would love to get the upper hand on us." Eryk said.

"Enough!" Kight-commander Gregoir said as he watched the two stop talking. Tyce had been in the tower for a while and Gregoir trusted him a bit more then Eryk who wasn't really new, but he was not old either. He hadn't really proven himself to be trustworthy at times. "What is your name child, step forward."

Masa had been watching the men argue before she heard the new male speak. She trembled a little as she let go of Tyce's hand and began to step forward. "My n-name is Masa, s-ser." She said a bit nervously, trying to use the word the other two men had been using it seemed a sign of respect. It was new to her though. 

Gregoir watched the child before his look softened and he knelt down to be more level with her. "Can you tell me what happened?" He offered gently.

"I I am afraid I do not know what you mean." She said looking down at her hands, while she played with her fingers. 

Gregoir gave a soft smile, perhaps his question should have been worded better. "How did you become part of an elven group." He said.

Did he mean tribe? She wondered Surely that was what he meant. "I- do not remember, s-ser, but I was told that my mamae found me in the forest when I was just an infant. I was told she brought me to the camp and begged the keeper to allow her to keep me." Masa explained. "It was my mamae who gave me my name." She said softly still not looking up.

Gregoir listened and gave a soft sigh. If this was true then the elves would be angered for sure. He had thought about having them take her back, but even he didn't like the idea of releasing a mage.

"I-I was told they needed healers here..i I think mamae would understand me staying to help." She continued on.

Gregoir looked down at her once more as he raised an eyebrow. "Healer?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mamae is the clan's healer, I have been learning many things from her." She said finally taking a chance to look up at him.

Gregoir felt his heart warm at how this child acted, or perhaps it was her words. He wasn't sure why really, he hadn't experienced it with any other mage child. He shook his head to clear it. "So do you wish to learn more then child?" He asked. 

"Mamae calls me Da'len, but yes I would very much so like to learn more about healing and helping people as I can." She answered. 

Gregoir nodded once more and stood up. "Then you are now a part of the circle. I will take you to the first enchanter so he may help you get settled in." The Kight-Commander began to lead the way and Tyce let go of Masa's hand nudging her slightly. She nodded taking the hint and following after the male who was the leader here it seemed. 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Back at the forest outskirts, the group of dalish elves had just reached the clearing where it had all happened. a loud and terrified noise echoed softly thoughout the darkened forest. 

Athetriel was knelt down by the basket of herbs, tears beginning to run down her face. "This was the place, but there is no sign of them." She said almost frantically.

"Hush sister, we will find them." Athel said as he looked over to see the Keeper was studying the area. "If anyone can track them down it is Nerana." He encouraged.

"They will pay for what they did." A female elf said coming to stand beside the healer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will make sure of it if I have to."

Athetriel gave a soft sigh and placed a hand over the other elf's hand and looked over her shoulder giving a soft smile to her friend. "Thank you Rini, but I rather not lose you too. So please if you do go after them, do not go alone."

Rini smiled to her friend and nodded. "Of course. I'll take Athel and probably a few other warriors." She assured. 

"I'm afraid we will not be doing any of that." The words made everyone look up and towards the keeper. "If these were indeed Templars then they have already left and taken her to the circle. A place they belive is safe for mages."

"They can't do that, it's against our customs, we can get her back as a right, and if they don't honor it we take them by force." Rini huffed.

"I think we should teach them a lesson." Agreed A male elf not far from Rini.

Nerana sighed. "I wish we could get her back, but if we were to approach to simply talk with them, they would probably claim we are aiming to start a war. Knowing shemlen and their minds they probably believe we have many mage children stored away to attack them."

Athel gritted his teeth at hearing this, he knew his keeper was right. 

"We need to try!" Athetriel exclaimed.

"Sister, Keeper speaks the truth, if we try to get her back now then we risk the whole clans life. The keeper must do what is best for the whole of the clan." He told her soflty.

Athetriel dropped her head and began to sob. Rini rubbed her back as she looked up at Athel. "You should have faught them off, Athel." Rini glared.

"You think I wanted to run? I knew we were out numbered and even if we could take them, they had Masa as a hostage." thel replied. 

"We are stronger then any shemlen you should know that well." Rini growled. 

"Enough." Nerana spoke gaining everyone's attention. "Athel was right to come to me. I just wish I could have gotten here sooner." Nerana said with a frown. Perhaps she was growing too old to keep this title, perhaps it was time to find a first. "Let us return to camp. If I can think of a way to get Masa back I will let you know." Nerana said soflty before beginning to lead the way. 

Rini helped her friend up and began to help her back to the camp. The male elf grabbing the herb basket and following along with Athel at the rear. "Life is really gonna be strange without Masa around." Rini said soflty, Athetriel could only nod, her sobs to thick to speak through.


	2. Life in the Tower

It was morning, early morning, though no one would really know it from just looking around. The lower tower chambers didn't have windows, so no sunlight came in. Clocks were placed in almost every room though to help learn the time of day. 

Masa was much older now, and had been at the tower for quite some time. She was still an apprentice though. It didn't bother her so bad, after all her two friends, Jowan, and Solona Amell were right along with her.

Masa let her eyes dart around the library section they were in to see that there was quite a few new faces in the group. Most of them were young and new to the circle. She wondered if they were excited to be here or perhaps scared. 

"No one really knows who discovered magic first, but it has always been a part of our world." Decius was saying. Decius was a senior mage at the tower and a teacher at that. He was one of the oldest here and highly respected, though Masa was pretty sure Irving was older then Decius.

"Before it became the Imperium, Tevinter was ruled by a dynasty of kings. And long before the Chantry each city had it's own society of mages. This was known as the circle of magi. Matter of fact the titles we use today all originated here." Decius continued. "Who can tell me the titles we use in order from lowest to highest?" He asked.

Masa watched as a young elven boy raised his hand. He was from an alienage from what she understood, and he was a bit shy, but very smart. 

"Apprentices, enchanters, senior enchanters, and first enchanter." The boy said with a shy and small like voice. 

"Very good Nelros." Decius praised, which seemed to make the young elven boy cheer up and sit up a little straighter. "Now in the circle of Tevinter, they had one more title, one that ranked above first enchanter. Who can tell me what that office was?" Decius asked.

"Magister." A young human girl answered as she raised her hand. She seemed eager and quick to reply because she knew the answer.

"Yes, Helena, very good." Decius seemed proud that his students were paying attention. Masa knew all these answers because this was not a new lesson to her. She had heard the history before, and instead of jumping in to answer every question, she was giving the younger classmates the chance to answer.

"The magisters formed a council of the most powerful mages in the kingdom. They convened in Minrathous and held dominion over all magic in the land. When Darinius seized the throne the Court of the Magisters became the royal court, and "magister" was the only title of nobility recognized in Tevinter." Decius continued on as he let his gaze sweep over the class, a frown coming to his face as his eyes landed on something.

Masa looked a bit confused before she turned to follow his gaze and noticed the two right behind her, Jowan and Solona were snickering to themselves and whispering back and forth to one another. Masa shook her head, she figured the tw o had a thing for one another, though neither had admitted it.

"Solona Amell, and Jowan. I was not aware our magic's history was so funny. Care to share what you two are snickering about?" Decius spoke, his frown still on his face. Now every apprentice in the room were looking at them.

"Oh uh, Sorry Senior Enchanter Decius, I was just talking with Jowan about how the tevinters must feel now that they do not have as much power as they used to." Solona offered.

Decius had a look of disbelief on his face, but spoke anyway. "It is not a good idea to laugh at the misforgien of others, it might come back at you with stronger effects." Decius told them before hearing heavy footsteps coming their way.

"Decius Catonius." Greeted a female Templar by the name of Nora.

"Nora Lucan." Greeted Decius, though he was unsure of what she was there for.

"I hope I am not interrupting, but Knight Commander Gregoir sent me to fetch Solona Amell." Nora said not showing any form of dislike or fondness for the mage. 

"May I ask what for?" Decius raised an eyebrow to the female Templar.

"He didn't tell me, he just said that Irving wished to see her." Nora answered.

"Very well, I guess you are free to go Solona, Count this as a blessing of getting out of yet another lecture. After so many you would think you would learn something by now." Decius sighed.

Solona got up and stretched. "Eh, got to keep you on your toes." She replied. 

"I'm too old for that sort of thing." He chuckled as he watched the female mage leave with Nora the Templar. "Alright, back to our lesson, where was I? Oh yes I remember now!" He began to continue on where he left off, the group of apprentices continuing on as if nothing had ever happened.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"So what did Irving want?" Jowan had asked as he stuck his fork into a meat pie on his plate. It was dinner time now and Jowan and Masa had met back up with Solona. 

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to tell me I would be having my harrowing tonight." Solona said rather proudly.

"No way!? Seriously? I wonder if it will be my turn next." Jowan said.

"I'm sure it will be. You and Masa are right at the same age. I bet they will get you two in within the next day or so." Solona smiled.

"I-I don't know if I want to go through with the harrowing." Masa said soflty.

"What?! Do you want to be a tranquil then?" Jowan asked seeming shocked by Masa's words.

"No, I don't want to be that either, I just..I've heard Templars talking about harrowings and they say some mages never make it out." She said soflty.

"Eh, don't worry. We all are strong mages, and talented. We will pass with flying colors, you will see." Solona said smiling happily.

"I wish we could all share your confidence." Jowan chuckled.

"So what where you two really talking about in class today?" Masa asked wanting ot change the subject.

The two looked at her before Solona grinned. "We were talking about how this place is like a kennel for mabaris." Solona explained.

"A kennel?" Masa asked.

"Yeah, Solona here says that the Templars are like kennelmasters, and the mages are mabaris. Templars are given the job to watch over the mages. Which is what a kennelmaster does for dogs." Jowan explained.

"Think about it. They keep us in line, tell us what to do, and when to do it. They say they are keeping us safe by putting us here, but we all know it's a cage and in truth they are keeping everyone else safe from us." Solona said.

"Some people want to hurt mages." Masa said soflty.

"We can easily defend ourselves." Solona said proudly. "Either way there are many things that go into my theory." She said as she continued eating.

"I guess I can see the connection." Masa said soflty taking a bite out of her apple.

"Why so nervous Masa?" Jowan asked.

"Oh don't worry about her Jowan, she's always like that. I think it's cause she has a crush on a Templar." Solona teased.

"Oh? Which one?" Jowan asked looking to Solona, then back to a very red and shy Masa.

"Cullen." Sang Solona.

"Ohhh the newbie." Jowan smirked to Masa.

"I do not have a crush on him. He is just really nice to everyone." Masa said as she played with her food and tried to make her face turn to a normal color.

"Whatever you say." Solona teased more. 

"So back to this Harrowing thing, do you have any idea what they will be doing to you?" Jowan asked.

Solona gave a hum in thought. "Nope, I have no idea, but whatever it is, i'm ready." Solona told him giving him a little grin. 

Jowan laughed at her confidence, while Masa ate silently, her thoughts swirling around in her mind, some of the harrowing, some of Cullen, and some worries for her friend.


	3. Comforting Words

After dinner, everyone had left the dinning hall and had either gone to bed or gone to do their duties. Most mages and Templars were in their chambers sleeping, few Templars roamed the halls at night to make sure nothing happened. Meanwhile Solona was upstairs in the harrowing chamber with Irving and Gregoir and a few other Templars, who knew what was going on up there.

That thought was the main one that kept Masa awake. She hadn't gone back to her room, the dorm she shared with the other apprentices, well the females at least. Masa instead had stopped by the chantry, she had wanted to say a quick prayer, but instead she ended up sitting down on a bench and had found herself in deep thought.

Masa sat on the front bench, her elbows rested on her knees, and her head rested in her hands, staring off at the stone wall in front of her, but not actually paying it any attention. She had long, straight, smooth dark brown hair that she pulled back into a ponytail, she left her bangs however to rest over part of her face to help hide her right eye. Her eyes were odd, and many thought she was possessed when she got here because of them so she took up the habit of hiding one. The left was blue and the right was a golden almost orange like color. 

"You should not be up this late, let alone out of your room." A male's voice had startled Masa out of her thoughts. She sat straight up and looked over her shoulder with one large eye showing. 

"I uh..i.." She trailed off as she looked down at the floor not sure what to say really. 

Footsteps could be heard as the male walked across the floor. Slowly Masa lifted her gaze to meet the male's gaze in return, but when she lifted her head, she felt a warmth spread over her cheeks and she quickly looked back down. What was Cullen doing here?

"Is everything alright?" He asked having stopped once close enough to her. His voice calm, caring, and laced with concern. 

Taking in a deep breath she slowly let it out and moved her gaze to look at him once more. "I," She paused. She didn't really want to lie to him, though she wasn't sure how he would react to the truth either. Giving it little thought, not wanting to take to long to reply, she made a decision to speak the truth to him. "I was worried for Solona, she is going through her Harrowing tonight." She explained moving her attention from Cullen to the front of the room. "I thought I would come here to ask for help, to watch over her and protect her, but I am afraid I don't know what step I need to take next." She admitted looking down at her lap now, her hands folded and rested there.

Cullen listened to Masa speak, he had expected her to give some excuse, most mages did, but when she spoke her voice was honest, and at the last bit she spoke a bit ashamed. He slowly moved to come and sit down beside her on the bench. "Perhaps I can help?" He offered.

Masa looked up and over to him with a shocked look, she hadn't expected him to offer such a thing. "I, would like that." She said slowly as a smile came to her face. She quickly looked ahead of her and continued to speak not giving her mind much time to think on what was really happening around her. "I am afraid I don't know much of the maker. Sure I read about him in books here, but truly his belief is new to me." She paused letting it all sink in what she was saying.

Looking over ot Cullen she continued. "See, growing up I was always taugh that the creators were the only gods, the true gods. I thought about praying to Mythal for Solona's protection, but I wasn't sure if Mythal will accept my prayers for a human." She said finding herself looking back ahead.

"The creators? Mythal?" Cullen asked, he hadn't really heard of this before.

Masa looked over to him as he spoke and blushed a little, more in embarrassment this time. How could she forget? None of these people around here were familiar with Dalish lore and reliegion. "The creators are those the elves worship, exspecially in the dalish camps. Mythal is the protector, the goddess of motherhood and justice." Masa explained.

Cullen listened to her speak not sure how to ask his next question. "How do you know this?" He offered.

"It was taught to me as a young child. I was raised in a dalish camp. I was told my mother, Athetriel, found me as a small infant, she said there was no other humans around, no note, or anything. She couldn't leave me and so she took me in and raised me as her own. She often said I was a gift from the creators, since she couldn't seem to have children of her own." Masa explained.

"What happened? Did they leave you behind?" Cullen asked. "I mean, uh that must sound foolish. How did you end up here?" He fumbled a bit with his words.

Masa smiled at him finding this kind of cute. "I pretty much ran into a Templar while out gathering herbs with my mother. They saw me use magic and the next thing I knew I was being drug here. I haven't seen my clan since." She answered giving a short versoin to it. 

Cullen had a saddened look on his face, one of pity almost. "I'm sorry to hear that." He told her.

"It's alright, I do miss her, but i'm able to read and study on a vast verity of subjects, and thanks to that I've been able ot expand my skill of healing magic. Which will come in handy in many situations." She said trying to look on the bright side, though she did regret losing contact with her clan.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it." He said smiling softly at her. "Oh, though I belive I offered you help, and if we keep chattering on like this we will not be able to get any rest tonight, so what questions can I help you with?" He said.

Masa looked down at her hands once more, still folded in her lap. "Well to be honest, I just had one question. I know they teach us magic is currpting the world, but does that mean the maker hates all mages? Will he turn his back on us?" She asked.

Cullen listened to her and gave a frown at her words. "The Chantry teaches us that all humankind have sinned in being to prideful. Many belive the maker has abandoned us, but in truth he is still watching over us, patiently observing. I'm sureh e will listen to your prayers. You have a kind heart." He told her warmly.

Masa smiled at hearing this. "Thanks Ser Cullen." She said feeling a bit better with his answer.

He blushed lightly. "I uh, yeah. Uh anytime." He said scratching the back of his neck with his gauntled hand. "I uh, should get back to my duties, do you want me to walk you to your room?" He offered.

Masa faught not to giggle at his adorableness, instead she gave a thought to his words and shook herh ead. "I'm gonna try and get a prayer in then I will head back to my room. Promise." She told him. 

Cullen smiled at her letting his hand dropp to his side. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." He said getting up and beginning to head for the door but stopped. "I uh, you can just call me Cullen by the way." He added before leaving.

Masa was watching him leave a light blush coming to her cheeks at his next words.


	4. A Day for Change

Masa had woken up the next morning, having been told by Nora, the female Templar that Irving had wanted to speak with her. So here she was, on her way to the First Enchanter's office, nervous as could be. She wasn't afraid of being in trouble, but she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

Her Harrowing.

As she made her way through the halls she stopped quickly, having just been barely miseed from being ran over. "Solona?" Masa asked.

Solona whirled around before smiling a large grin like smile. "Masa! Just the person I wanted to see. Can you help me out?" She asked.

"Uh, depends what do you need? I am supposed to be mee-" Masa was cut off as Solona grabbed her arm and tugged her along. "Solona!" Masa cried out in surprise.

"Hush keep your voice down." Solona said as she tugged er along towards the enchanter and senior enchanter library. "I need you to convince Owain to give me a rod of fire." Solona said.

"Wiat what?" Masa asked. "Why do you need a Rod of fire?" Masa seemed rather concerned now. 

"It's a long story, to make it short, Jowan has a forbidden love, and asked if I could help." Solona explained. "Plus they plan to make him a tranquil because they belive he is using blood magic." Solona said.

"Is he?" Masa asked.

Solona stopped and turned to face her friend. "How can you say such a thing? Does Jowan really look like the type to be a blood mage? Besides he said he never touched blood magic and I belive him." Solona said a little irritated it seemed.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just asked a question. I'm sorry." Masa said soflty.

Solona sighed heavily. "No, it's fine. I just, I don't know. I've been running around all day ever since I woke up from the harrowing." Solona said as she began to head for the library again.

"What was it like?" Masa asked.

"Honoestly? It wasn't that bad. Go into the fade, fight a few demons, wake up." Solona shrugged. "Though the lyrium they use during this ritual hurts, other then that it's pretty easy." Solona said.

"Do you think it's the same for everyone?" Masa asked not sure if hse wanted to go into the fade.

"Probably." Solona shrugged as she opened the door to the library and poked her head in. "Wow looks how huge this is!" Solona exclaimed.

Masa peeked her head in and gave a gasp in shock as well. "I will be here for days researching many things." Masa said.

"Not right now, we got a job to do." Solona said hurring inside. Masa right on her heels.

"Owain! Good morning. I was curious if I could get a rod of fire?" Solona said cheerfully as she approached the tranquil.

"Why do you need that item?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"We're doing an experiment, sir. We were sent up here ot fetch it. Well rather Solona was since she was promoted with a new title. I just tagged along." Masa said shyly.

Owain looked at the two before he spoke again. "I would need a signed paper before I can give you a rod of fire." He told them.

"But, the senior enchanter who assigned us with this experiment told us we could just come and get it." Masa said a little saddened.

"Who was this senior enchanter?" Owain asked.

Masa looked to Solona with a confused look. "Do you remember her name?" Masa asked. "I don't belive I had see nher before. Did she even give us her name?" Masa asked.

"I don't think she did..perhaps we should have gotten that information first." Solona laughed a bit nervously.

Owain gave a nod to the two. "Just this once, though in the future I need a signed paper." Owain told them.

"Right, I will make sure to get that next time." Solona cheered. Owain had given them the rod of fire before they said their goodbyes and they left.

"Hey thanks, nice save back there." Solona said patting Masa on the shoulder. "Now to go find Jowan." Solona began to head off. 

"Be safe, and i'll see you later." Masa called.

"What? Your not coming?" Solona asked.

"No, sadly I can't. I've already wasted enough time. Irving is expecting me." Masa said.

"Oh, alright, see you later then! Good luck!" Solona called before hurring off.

"Same to you." Masa called as she turned to continue down the hall heading for Irving's office.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

When Masa walked through the door to the first enchanter's office, he was sitting at his desk, it appeared he was going over some papers. She shut the door behind her quietly and approached. 

"First Enchanter." She greeted softly.

He looked up and gave a warm smile. "Ah, I've been expecting you, and please child. Irving is fine." He told her.

Masa gave a nod before she spoke. "I was told you wanted to see me." She said soflty.

"Yes, I have been speaking with Greagoir and getting your paper work filled out. You will be going through your harrowing tonight." Irving said.

She was afraid of that. "Is there anything I need to prepare for?" She asked.

"No, we will handle everything. There is no reason to be nervous dear child. You will be fine." He assured her.

"Thank you, I hope you are right." Masa said soflty trying to give him a smile, though she still was nervous.

"I know I am right." Irving assured her once more. "I've watched you improve over the years and I have no doubts you will do just fine." He told her.

That made her feel a little better. "Oh I have a question if I may." She had to know.

"Go on." He said as he went back ot his paperwork.

"Jowan, I've heard rumors in the dorms that he is using blood magic..is that true? Or is it just a dorm gossip story again?" She asked knowing the females in the dorms could often make up some off the wall stories.

"There has been concerns about Jowan, but there is no need for you to be concerned." Irving told her.

That was as good of an answer as she was gonna get. "Thank you First ench-Irving." She dipped her head. "Am I free to go?" She asked.

"Yes, just remember about tonight. A Templar will be sent to get you and lead you up to the harrowing chambers." He told her. 

Masa gave a nod and then turned to leave. She headed out of the first enchanters office and began to make her way down the hall, her mind swimming with thoughts, too many to even begin to separate. Her head was down and she wasn't paying attention where she was going. It wasn't til she hit something hard that she snapped out of her thoughts.

Masa groaned soflty as she rubbed her head with her left hand. Whatever she hit had hurt. She soon opened her eyes, dropped her hand and looked around to see she was on the floor. She also noticed a hand infront of her face. Slowly she looked up to see who it belonged to.

"Are you alright? I - I should have been paying better attention." Cullen was saying as she stared up at him then to his hand. Slowly she reached up and placed her own hand into his gaunleted one.

He gently pulled her to her feet and made sure she was steady beforeh e let her go. "I was on my way to drop off these papers for Greagoir." He was explaining but the rest of his words faded into nothing as she stopped listening to his words and was trying to straighten out thoughts of her own.

What had she been doing? She remembered leaving Irving's office and was heading downstairs, but her goal forgotten now. Maker and creators he was truly amazing. He was a Templar yes, but he was so kind, so caring, so warm, his eyes were bright and friendly, his hair curled and looked as if it would be soft to the touch. Would he be offended if she touched it?

"Anyway, I should get going, are you sure you are alright?" He asked her once more.

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. "Oh! Yes, i'm fine. I apologize. It was truly my fault, I really wasn't paying attention where I was going. Stupid me." She laughed nervously. _'Great that sounded worse! Now he really was gonna think she was weird, perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut.'_

Cullen gave her a smile at her words though. "I'm glad to hear you are alright." He said. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when he heard a door open and spotted Irving looking out. "Oh, I really must be going, Perhaps another time?" He asked. He didn't give her time to answer as he headed off.

"Yeah, another time." She found herself saying a little to late. he was already gone and she was now blushing as she swiped at her face to make the heat go away. Oh Maker and creators, he probably thought she was a large idiot now.

She began to walk down the hall heading for the apprentice library, her mind wondering again. Wondering if Solona had successeeded in whatever task she was doing. Perhaps Masa should go looking for her to see if she was done and could spare a few more answers as to what really was going on.

The thought cheered her up as she began to pick up her pace, stopping quickly as a Templar came running past her. She turned to watch him head off for the end of the hall, well he disappeared from her sight before then but she assumed that was where he was going. What had him in a hurry?

Masa came down the stairs and began to wonder the library, it was rather empty for the time of day it was. Perhaps the apprentices were doing something else?

"Surround the area! I don't want any openings when they come out!" 

Greagoir? Why was he shouting and what had him so worried? She couldn't resist her curiousity as she began to make her way out of the library and towards the sound of the noise.

As she grew closer she spotted Greagoir with a bunch of Templar surrounding the basement door and stairwell. She wondered what was going on. Looking around she decided to move and try and blend in with a group of mages that were off to the side, appearantly she wasn't the only curious soul in this tower.

It wasn't long when she found her spot amoung the mages, that she spotted the Templar from earlier coming back. "I fetched him sir." The Templar told Greagoir. 

"Good." Greagoir said beforel ooking up and spotting Irving coming in. "It appears we have some mages trying ot escape the tower. A Templar of mine reported seeing three people go into the basement." Greagoir was saying.

"Oh my, did they say who it was?" Irving said coming over to stand beside Greagoir.

"No, they didn't catch who it was, though we will not let them escape. I'm pretty sure that blood mage is one of them though." Greagoir said sternly.

"Ah, you mean Jowan. I am afraid if it is so then we will have no other choice." Irving said.

Masa was in shock as she listened to what was going on surely they had it wrong. Jowan was no blood mage, it was just a rumor.

"I told you he was a blood mage." Whispered an apprentice near Masa.

"Templars think we all are blood mages." Hissed another from beside the first apprentice.

Masa forced herself to tune them out as she tried to focus on what was going on. Was Jowan really a blood mage? It would seem answers were about to come quicker then she really wanted them to as the door to the basement opened and out came three people.

Masa moved her head to see around an enchanter infront of her. In the lead of the small group exiting the basement was Solona Amell. Masa felt her heart stop for a moment and her blood run cold. What was she doing in the basement?! She then spotted Jowan behind Solona, and behind him was a girl in chantry clothing. Masa didn't know her.

Masa couldn't take her eyes off of Solona, the knight commander and Irving were speaking, and Solona replied, but Masa didn't hear most of it. She was too tangled in her thoughts to try and listen. 

It wasn't til she spotted Templars heading for Jowan and Lily that she began to come back to full reality. 

"No I won't let you touch her!" Jowna said before a flash of magic sparked and gasps echoed throughout the mage secion. Masa was wide eyed. Blood magic, it was true. 

The female in chantry robes, who Masa had learned was named Lily, had seemed hsock as well.

"You told me you were not a blood mage." She was saying.

"I planned ot give it up, I would give everything up to be with you." Jowan told her.

She seemed horrified though and wanted nothing to do with him.

Masa heard Greagoir speak again and Masa turned her head away and began to make her way out of the area. She didn't want to watch anymore.


	5. A Protector and Friend

Masa had gone up to the enchanters quarters and went to the chantry. She hadn't really planned to go here, but she wanted to get away from all the noise, and the pain.

Sitting down on a bench near he front she rested her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. This seemed like a familiar scene alright. The halls were quiet, too quiet for the time of day it was. She wondered if her harrowing would happen tonight or if it would be put off.

Footsteps, metal clanking on stone, had gotten her attention. a soft smile came to her face as she thought of Cullen. Was he coming to comfort her again? She sighed to herself, she really needed to get over this crush, it was dangerous to have, for her and for him.

Lifting her head as the footsteps grew near she looked over to the cause of the sound and smiled brightly, though the smile did not last, it faded quickly as she saw it was not Cullen, but another Templar. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the front of the room, ignoring him for now. 

Masa was sure the man would leave her be if she didn't bother him, but she had guessed wrong. She heard his movements grow closer and she turned her gaze to look back at him.

"C - Can I help you?" She asked a little nervously as she stared up at the Templar. she reconized him as Stanley, a younger Templar here, not much newer then Cullen.

"You, you one of that blood mage's friends?" He asked, she couldn't read his emotion.

"Jowan?" Masa asked wanting to be sure that was who he meant.

"Idiot!" He struck out metal hand and hit her hard on the head. "Are there more then one blood mage in this tower?" He snapped.

"I - uh - no ser, I don't think there are." She said cowering away from him now. She had never had a Templar hit her before.

"You don't sound so sure, are there or are there not blood mages in this tower!?" He asked.

"N - No Ser." She answered trying to swallow her fear. 

"So then tell me, are you friends with that blood mage, and Tratior?" He asked as if he was holding back more anger.

"Traitor?" She couldn't help but ask, did he mean Solona?

"Answer the question!" He snapped at her oncem ore.

She flinched before she spoke again. "Y - Yes ser, I was friends with them." She answered.

Before she could act he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the seat she had sat in and tossed her onto the ground. He kicked her over and over again. 

"You weak pithetic mages! You ever think about turning on us and we will kill you all." He said as he inflicted pain. He then kicked her hard sending her to the nearest wall where she hit with a gasp of air. 

"Are you a blood mage?" He asked drawing his sword.

"N - No." She gasped trying ot catch her air back.

"I can't hear you." He said almost mockingly.

"No!" She cried.

He laughed as he sheathed his sword. "You better not be lying to me, or you will regret it." He said as he began to walk towards her. He knelt down and grabbed her robes pulling her up to his face. "Do not tell anyone of this or I will hunt you down." He said. "Got it?" He asked.

She swallowed and nodded. 

"Good." He then dropped her and began to walk away. She slowly moved to sit up as soon as he left. She hurt, what had she done to deserve this?

She slowly tried ot gather herself to get to her feet, almost accomplishing it when she heard more footsteps coming her way, when they turned into the room she quickly lost her focus on standing and curled into a ball. 

"I'm sorry!" She cried out and waited for the pain, but nothing came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a confused Cullen staring down at her. 

"I was sent to fetch you." He began to explain. "I - What happened?" He had begun to speak one sentence but cut himself off to ask his question.

"N - Nothing." She said as she tried to force herself ot stop trembling. When had that begun?

"You look.." He trailed ff as if not able ot find the right word. "Where you in the area with Jowan and Amell?" He asked.

That was perfect! She could use that. "Yes, I - uh - was standing a bit too close." She said. She hated using her friends for an excuse but she was sure if Solona was still here she would understand. 

Cullen gave a soft frown, "Lets get you cleaned up first, then i'll take you to meet with Irving and Greagoir." He said as he moved ot stand and then helped her up. He placed an arm around her to help keep her steady as he lead her out of the room and through the halls. 

He made his way to the wash room where he lead her over to a stone tub and let her go slowly wanting to make sure she was alright. 

"Here we are, I will be on the other side of the door, let me know when you are done nad decent." He dipped his head before turning to leave.

"Cu - Cullen." Masa had moved quickly to grab him, almost falling with the movment. 

Cullen looked back at her with confused eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Don't leave me." She begged.

His face turned red and he turned his head to look away from her. "I - I - Uh - it is not right for a - What I mean is - uh." He was flustered it was obvious.

"I mean stay in the room, you can keep your back turned to me. I just..i don't want to be alone." Masa explained.

He went to protest, once again looking at her, but then just gave a nod. "I suppose I can do that." He told her as she let him go and he went to stand with his back to her.

She prepared her bath and began to undress. She was a bit nervous with Cullen there, but she trusted him, more so then others, and she really didn't want to be alone. 

Stepping into the bath she sat down and began to work on washing off. "Did Irving or Greagoir say why they wanted me?" She asked, not liking the silence.

Cullen faught not to look back at her when she spoke to him. "I uh didn't ask." He replied

"Am I in trouble?" She asked soflty.

"Oh, no I am sure you are not. They didn't seem mad at least." He answered.

"Good." She sighed before working on washing her hir.

"So are you sure you are alright?" He asked with concern. 

She opened her mouth to reply with the normal 'yes' but she found it hard to do so. "I can't say." She replied instead.

"Can't?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to. I was told not to say a word. If I speak then it could be worse on me." She said softly making sure she got her hair fully clean.

"It wasn't Jowan who hurt you." He said. It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"No." She answered as she slowly stood and drained the water before working on drying off.

"Who?" He asked hearing the water draining and knowing she was almost done, though he wouldn't turn around til she gave him the okay.

"I can't say." She said as she began to get dressed in the extra set of clothing they kept in the closest in this room.

"I can't keep them from hurting you again if you don't tell me who it is Masa." He said gently.

She gave a soft look at his back. He wanted to keep her safe? She thought the Templars all agreed with Stanley now. She finished getting dressed and came to stand at his side. 

"His name was Stanley." She answered.


	6. The Harrowing

"Do you have family?" Masa had asked as they traveled through the halls. They had passed Irving's office and with each step she grew more nervous. The silence wasn't helping so she had to speak of something.

"Yes. I have family back in Honnleath." He answered. 

"Any siblings?" She asked.

"Two sisters, and a brother. Why?" He looked over to her curiously.

"Just curious really. I never had any siblings of my own. I have seen elven children with siblings, and some here are siblings, but never have I ever experainced having one of my own." She explained.

Cullen chuckled soflty to her. "It's great most times. You have someone to play with, and talk to, but other times they can be a bit loud and get on your nerves." He told her. 

"Do you miss them?" She asked.

"Of course." Cullen replied. "Though I write them as much as I can." He added.

"So what made you want to be a Templar?" Masa asked. "You don't have ot answer if you don't want to." She added quickly.

"I don't mind. To be honest, I had always wanted to be one after seeing the Templars at the chantry wherei grew up. I wanted to help people and protect them." He explained.

"That seems like a good reason to become a Templar." She said as they headed up to the fourth floor. Her eyes scanned the area and tried to familiarize it, but she had never been up this high. 

"This is the Templar's quarters." He explained as he lead the way. 

"Why are we up here?" She asked as she slowly followed after him.

"This is where Irving and Greagoir told me to meet them once I found you." He explained.

It slowly began to sink in. "I-is this the way to the harrowing chambers?" She asked fighting her feet to continue walking.

"Yes." Cullen replied giving a soft look to her, complete with a sad apologetic smile. He knew why they wanted her and he had hated lying to her when he said he had no idea, but the harrowing was secret.

She should have felt betrayed that he lied to her, but it didn't seem to bother her. It was normal for Templars and even mages to not speak of the harrowing ou t in the apprentice and enchanter champer. She now was back to thinking about what it might be like, and if it hurt, or if it was painless. She knew what Solona said, but what if it was different each time?

"So you grew up with the dalish." Cullen spoke. She looked to him and he gave her another apologetic smile. She knew then he was trying ot ease her mind with converstation and she returned the smile happy he had made the effort.

"That was all I knew for the beginning part of my life." She answered. "My mother was a healer of the clan, and she showed me many types of herbs." She explained. At this moment she couldn't remember what she had or hadn't told him the night before. 

Cullen made a sound to show he was listening, though now they were stepping into a room that had a stairwell leading up. Cullen stopped and stood alert infront of the two humans infront of the stairwell.

"Good job, Cullen. Let us head inside now." Knight-Commander Greagoir said before turning ot lead the way inside. He walked up the stairs and held the door for Irving before Cullen got the door and held it for Masa. Cullen followed her inside and shut the door behind them, another Templar locked it.

Cullen had watched the Templar at the door before looking ahead and seeing Greagoir motion for him to come over and he went to stand beside Greagoir, who had given him a helm to put on.

Cullen took it, his heart sinking, he now knew he was to be apart of her harrowing. How could he slay her if she didn't make it? Oh maker let her make it, please let her make it. Another thought hit him next, did Greagoir know he had a crush? Was he teaching him a lesson or was it just mere happenstance.

Looking back ahead after putting his helmet on he saw Irving finishing up his normal words for the harrowing. Masa was shaking slightly.

Masa took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before giving a nod to let Irving know she was ready. She then did what she was told, and to be honest she didn't remember much after that. Things went black, and her senses were taken from her, no sound, no smell, no feel, not sight.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

A strange humming sound was what she noticed first as her hearing was the first to come back to her. Next was her sense of feel, she felt neither cold, nor warm, though she felt power curseing through her. Taking in a deep breath she smelt odd scents, nothing she really knew, it was almost familiar but not quite, something was off.

Eyes slowly opened to stare up at a bright sky, she then slowly pushed herself to sit up. Looking around she noticed she was not in the tower, though where she was she wasn't sure of that either. It didn't look like forest that she grew up in. She pushed herself to her feet and scanned the area some more.

"Is this the fade?" She asked herself as she narrowed her eyes slightly trying to see what was off in the distance. If it was then Solona was right about the harrowing thus far, now where was that demon?

A shiver ran though her, what was she saying? Was she really prepared ot fight a demon? and with what? her magic wasn't that great, not as great as Solonas at least. 

She gave a groan as her legs slid from under her and she came to rest on her knees. 

"Don't look so discouraged, I thought you would be happy with our day out." A male's voice spoke and got her attention.

She was sure her ears were playing a trick on her. Moving her head to look over her shoulder she spotted Cullen, standing there without his armor on in normal clothes. 

"A day out?" She asked confused. "What about the harrowing?" She asked.

He gave her a laught. "You already passed your harrowing, do you not remember it?" He asked walking over to her. "That is why we are out here. I took you out of the tower to celebrate." He told her.

She looked down at her hands that were in her lap now. She tried to remember her harrowing but she couldn't. It was all fuzzy and really the last thing hse remembered was Irving and the Templars in the room with her as she lost consciousness.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. Many don't remember their harrowings." He told her.

She looked up at him as she tilted her head to the side. That was not true, every mage she knew said how awful it was, and Solona knew what happened. Come to think of it Solona had mentioned fighting a demon and Masa was sure she would remember something like that.

"Come on, you look like you need some fun, love." He said with a smile.

Her heart skipped a beat, her face going red as she looked down and tried to hide her face in her hair. What did he just call her? Surely she heard wrong, he was a Templar.

She looked up at his smiling face and took notice of a few things, one mages were not allowed out of the circle just for celebration of a harrowing, surely not. Two if that was sure then why didn't Cullen have his armor on. No templart trusted a mage that much. Three Cullen's speech was a bit off, there was not studder, nor that gentle warmth that seemed to come with it. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she also thought upon the nickname he used. If he was truly Cullen then why not use her name instead of a nickname.

"You're lying." She said coolly.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked seeming confused.

"You're not Cullen, I haven't passed my Harrowing and this is not real." Masa frowned, as much as she wished it were. "You must be the demon my friend spoke of."

She watched Cullen frown before a flash of light happened and he flashed into a creature she hadn't seen before. something tall, skinny with arms and a head and black..smoke? was that what that was? Did she really want to get that close to find out.

"So you figured it out. It's too bad, you took too long and are stuck here now." The demon hissed.

"It's not too late. I won't listen to your words." She said as she began to back away. "Be gone demon!" She shouted at it. She had closed her eyes when she did so, she was hoping that would work and she wouldn't have to fight.

She heard laughing, and movement, then...nothing.


	7. Bad News from Ostagar

lowly Masa began to return to reality, though it wasn't a pleasant welcome. A throbbing pain pulsed through her body, causing pain to make it's self known in her arms, legs, chest, and head. At first the pain sent waves of heated pain through her body, but then the heat seemed to disappear suddenly and replace it with chilly ice that seemed to wash over her body and cause a violant shiver from her.

Eyes cracking open to see nothing but blurry shapes, she could hear voices, but not clear. It was like she had her head underwater and someone was talking. She squeezed her eyes shut as she groaned in pure pain. It was then something touched her skin, a hand. It stung at first and she felt her muscles flinch under the warming pain. Eyes still squeezed shut waiting for it to get worse, but It didn't. No instead the pain began to ease, slowly. Another groan, much softer this time as her eyes cracked open again. 

"You're awake." The voice was clearer this time and it was Irving. Blinking her eyes a few times to clear the blur, she then turned her head to look to the first enchanter, he smiled down at her. 

"Is it over?" She asked, her voice harsh and raspy.

"Yes, it is over. It was a smooth harrowing. You should be proud." He told her.

"I don't feel proud." She groaned as she let her eyes close again.

A soft chuckle came from him. "You will feel better soon. Until then I will let you rest. It is best to rest a bit before trying to get up." He explained. 

She was about to nod when a knock on the door caught her attention. She and Irving looked over to it, it was then she realized she was in a new room, not the apprentice dorms and she was alone, well besides Irving being here now, and whoever was at the door, but her bed was the only one here.

"Come in." Irving's voice spoke, wise and soothing to her ears.

When the door opened, Masa saw a Templar walk in. She let her gaze rise to his face and a soft smile came to her. 

"Knight Commander Greagoir." Greeted Irving.

He nodded to the first enchanter before looking to Masa. "Ah, good she is awake. How are you feeling?" He asked walking over.

"I've felt better, but I've been worse too." She answered honestly. Which was true, the worst of her pain was already fading.

"Good." He answered not showing much emotion, but she knew he was glad. She could see it in his eyes. She had liked the knight commander, not in any love like way, but he seemed fair and just, and she could respect him.

"Is there a reason you came?" Irving asked curiously.

"I wanted to make sure she was awake and alright." Greagoir admitted casually. "After all, it was this young one that caused me the most trouble when she was just this tall." He gestered with his hand to shoe a size of a small child. 

She smiled at that. She had been curious about Templars, and often saw Greagoir walk through to check on apprentices and head for Irving's office, which she would follow him and ask him questions the whole way.

"I also had a bit more serious news I wished to share with you, and-" His gaze looked over Masa as he frowned. "I thought I should let her know as well." Greagoir finished, his words directed at Irving.

"Ah, is it about Amell?" Irving asked. At the name of her friend she bolted up and immediately regretted it with a grunt of pain that faded not long after it hit. 

"W-what about her?" Masa asked with a slight pant. Both men staring at her with concern written in their faces. Greagoris didn't last for long though. He cleared his throat and the emotion was gone. 

"Amell was taken by Ducian a grey warden that had been staying here and looking for recruits." He began. "He took her to Ostagar where she would join the order and fight the horde of darkspawn. As you know Irving, Wyne had gone as well." Greagoir paused. Wyne had been there before Amell though.

Irving nodded. "Yes, I remember, after all I was the one who choose her to go assist." Irving comfirmed.

"Well she just returned not long ago, and she brings a terrible news." He seemed unhappy with what he had to say next. "The King's general's troops pulled out at the last moment, leaving the King and the Grey Wardens without backup. This is what lead to their deaths." Greagoir finished.

"Are you serious? The King and the Grey Wardens are dead?!" Irving asked standing up from a chair he had been sitting in. "This is an outrage." He seemed angered.

"Ulfric is calling a meeting tonight, wants all the senior enchanters to join and you of course. We will be prosiding over it." Greagoir added.

Masa was staring at them, though her gaze was blank. She was taking everything in. Amell...was dead? How could this be? No it couldn't be true, it just couldn't..

"Masa." A gentle hand on her shoulder made her look over to Irving who was giving her a soft and sad look. "You have been through a lot. Take some time, relax, and clear your mind. Don't worry about your new duties yet." He urged gently.

Slowly she gave a nod as she looked down to her lap. "I..I want to go to the library up here. I think..I think reading will help keep my mind busy.." She could only hope it would.

Irving seemed worried but Greagoir spoke up. "I can assign a Templar to go with her." When Irving looked over to Greagoir he continued. "She has been through a lot, as you said. It is when a mage is at their weakest state of mind is when they are prey for demons." Greagoir hated to say it. He liked Masa, so sweet and curious. She truly wanted to learn everything she could about anything. He wanted to belive that she wouldn't become an abomination but it could happen to anyone.

Irving sighed, irritation present in his expression, and voice. "Fine. If you must." He said before looking to Masa. "I'm going to prepare for this meeting. You take your time and don't over do it." He told her before walking out of the room.

Masa nodded and watched him leave before letting her gaze go to Greagoir. He had stepped out of the room but was still in sight. He called to someone just a few feet away and gestured for them to come over. It was only then that Masa's mind began to work again. What if it was Stanley!? What if it was another Templar that hated her? or mages really.

A young templare stepped into view. "Ser?" He greeted with a solu te and all. Her eyes snapped up at the sound of the voice. Cullen?

"You will be an escort for Masa. She has received bad news, and I want her watched. She wants to go to the library." Greagoir assigned before getting an agreement from Cullen. She then watched Greagoir walk off.

Once Greagoir was gone, Cullen relaxed and looked into the room. He looked around before his eyes landed on her and he gave a gentle smile. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked walking int othe room and over to her. 

"Terrible." Replied Masa.

"Do you wanna eat before we head to the library?" He offered. When she shook her head Cullen frowned a little. "You know I - If you want to talk then I - uh - I don't mind - I mean I would like to listen." He said his usual studder and flustered actions making her smile, even if it was just a very slight one.

"I - I might take you up on that offer" Looking down she frowned again. "It's all new to me..the news, and I haven't even begun to process it well..I guess i'm still in denial." She said soflty, opening up to him.

Cullen stared at her for a moment before moving to sit beside her on the bed, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. "Well just know i'm here." He said soflty, his voice so warm and gentle. It made her feel safe, like a mother wrapping a child in a warm blanket. It was comforting.

Fighting the urge to lean into him she gave a nod. "Thank you." She whispered, she was afraid if she spoke any louder then she would cry, or her voice would crack. 

"Of course." He looked forward towards the door way. "If you like we can stop by the chantry afterwards." He offered.

"Yes..i would like that." She would ask the maker to keep her friend safe, hoping she was at his side.


	8. Calm before the Storm

The library had been quiet, much quieter then then apprentice one that was for sure. No lessons going on, no experiemtns, it was just enchanters doing research. Masa had enjoyed letting her mind get lost in books, and before she knew it hours had past.

Now she sat in the dinning hall, picking at a plate of food. Cullen had taken her here for dinner. He sat across from her eating his meal, and he was already almost done with it. She however had barely touched hers, well besides picking stuff up and shuffling it around on the plate.

Cullen had let his gaze rise to her and his eyes softened before he looked back down at his plate. He wasn't sure what to do to help her. She seemed to have quite a bit on her mind, but what he wasn't sure exactly. No one had told him what had happened. He knew there was a meeting tonight and he was supposed to help watch over it, but he was sure the orders have changed now since he was watching Masa. He hoped so at lest. He wasn't sre if he could leave her seeing her this upset. He wanted to hold her, make sure she knew everything was alright. He wanted to protect her from all this pain she felt.

"Back when I was in training to become a Templar, me and the other boys would play tricks on one another." Cullen found himself beginning a story. This caught her attention as shel ooked up at him. 

"Hard to belive I know." He could read the expression on her face. She seemed shocked to hear that.

"What sort of tricks?" She soon asked as she began to play with her food again, but this time had taken a bite of some of the veggies. Cullen smiled at this. It seemed keeping her distracted would help her eat.

"We played all types of tricks on one another, but I remember this one trick that was by far the best." He spoke as he watched her. It seemed he had her full attention, and she seemed to be eating a bit more as well. 

"What happened?" She asked curiousity in her voice, though her eyes didn't show it much, they didn't show much emotion at all today, which he didn't expect them to either. From what he gathered the news had been pretty bad.

"A bunch of us had gotten together and planned to convince one of the other Templars in training that we were to preform the next training sesson in our small clothes." He began.

"How did you convince him?" Masa asked her eyes not leaving Cullen now.

He gave a nervous half chuckle as he answered. "We told him that it was a test of faith." Cullen admitted.

"So did he belive you?" She asked taking another bite of her meat pie, she had almost gotten it finished now and half of her veggies were gone as well. 

"Yes, he belived us. We had almost forgotten about it when we went to train that day." He explained. 

"What sort of training does a Templar do?" Masa asked trying to get a better picture of what was in training for a Templar. 

"There is a lot that goes into becoming a Templar. Mental, Physical, and of course Weapon and shield." He began. "You also have history and other things you need to learn."

"What was that days training?" Masa asked finishing off her meat pie and going back to her veggies.

"We were to cite a few scriptures." He explained. Masa's eyes widened and for the first time today, Cullen saw shock, and amusement dance with in them.

"Was he mad when he found out?" She asked wanting him to continue.

"He was as shock as we were. As I said we had almost forgotten it. So when he showed up in his small clothes we stared at him for a moment before we started to laugh." Cullen shook his head. "He got an ear full later, and then we did for putting him up to it." He finished. 

"I can't belive Templars would do something like that." Masa said giving a soft laugh behind her words. She finished her last bite after.

"Templars apprentices are just like any other." He pointed out as he leaned back in his chair.

"I suppose that is true. I didn't think of it that way. I guess I just expect Templar apprentices to be more..serious." She said.

"Oh don't get me wrong, we were serious about our training, and we worked hard. You have to, but we still managed to have fun here and there." 

Masa nodded before seeing mages and Templars getting up to go to their places. She noticed a group of mages and Templars getting ready to head up for the harrowing champber for the meeting. Cullen noticed this too.

"I'll be right back." He told her as he got to his feet and headed over to Greagoir. Masa watched as the two exchanged a few words and then saw Cullen heading back. 

"What's wrong?" Masa asked, her voice holding a hint of fear. It was because she didn't want to be alone. 

"Nothing. I was just asking if Greagoir wanted me at the meeting still. He said he had enough so I could take you to the chantry." He explained as he gathered their plates and such to take it to where they needed to be.

Masa relaxed at hearing this. She waited on him to return again before she got up and followed him out of the dinning hall.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The chantry was empty, nice and quiet, well besides her and Cullen. She made her way down to the front before sitting down on a stone bench. Cullen sitting beside her. Masa looked up at the front of the room before down at her lap, her hands clasped together and rested there. 

"Cullen..." Masa spoke, her voice a bit unsure, and saddened.

Cullen looked to her with a raised brow. "What is it Masa?" He asked gently.

"I'm afraid." She began. "I've lost my dalish family, I've lost Amell, Jowan turned out to be a traitor...what if I lose you..what if I am left with no one here." She spoke trying to hold back tears.

Cullen was taken back. What was he to say to this? "Your family is probably still out there, traveling. I'm sure you will see them again one day." He tried. "As for Amell..I belive she left to join the Grey Wardens." He stopped when he saw her looking to him with tears.

"The King and the Grey wardens died at Ostagar..Greagoir said the king's general pulled his men at the last moment." Tears began to flow as she frantically tried to whipe them away.

Cullen was in shock. The king was dead? The Grey wardens too? How...His gaze falling upon her and he knew he couldn't fall apart, not now. He moved a bit to remove his gauntlet from his hand and then brushed away tears. 

"Masa, I'm so sorry. I know Amell was very close to you." He began. Those words only seemed to bring more tears as she pushed into him and buried her face into his armor. That couldn't be comfortable.

"Masa." He found his mouth saying the word with such softness. His bare hand reaching up to stroke through her hair as he let her stay close to him. "I'm never gonna leave you." He found himself promising. He knew he shouldn't promise such things but he couldn't help it. He loved her, and that feeling was becoming harder and harder to push down.

Masa nuzzled her head into his chest more as she tried to crawl closer to him. He let her before wrapping his arm around her and holding her there, letting her cry, she needed to get all this out and speak what she needed to before she could start healing.


End file.
